Wife Wanted
by BaNanAbeRRy JaM
Summary: Wife wanted. Must be intelligent, affectionate yet obedient...oh, and red hair works just fine, too. All applicants please contact Draco L. Malfoy.
1. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…'cept for these specially cool socks my specially cool friend bought for me for Christmas! 

Wife Wanted

Chapter 1: We Meet Again

It was a dark, stormy night. The lights were dim, and he sat on his plush Victorian chair, eagerly anticipating her arrival. He tapped his long elegant fingers carelessly on the expensive looking mahogany table, lost in thought. The lightning flashed outside, outlining his delicate features and revealing his narrowed silver eyes, his pale lips which were pursed together tightly, his highly defined cheekbones, his pale and creamy- almost translucent- skin. Yes, he was a beautiful man. Cruel, unfeeling, and ruthless--- but beautiful, nonetheless.

He sat patiently, and when the doorbell rang, breaking through the silence like a bullet shattering glass, he showed no surprise, as if he had known she would arrive at that exact moment in time. Like a cat at last awakened from a long nap, alert and ready to capture and devour its prey, he climbed stealthily out of his chair to greet her.

"Good evening," he drawled. "It's been awhile." He grinned coldly.

"Not long enough," she replied stoutly, glaring reproachfully at him.

"Tsk tsk," he smirked. "I know why you've come...and I assume you do, too. I don't think you should be making cracks like that, darling."

"Shut it, you bastard. I thought you might've helped me or at least would understand. I thought you had changed," she snapped.

"Darling, you know that," he murmured quietly as he embraced her, "I, of all people, will never change. I am who I am. I am who they've made me. I've never changed. And nothing can change that." He pushed her away roughly.

"You're wrong," she whispered almost desperately. "What about...what about...I-I thought..." She wringed her hands together hopelessly.

"You thought wrong," he said flatly, all emotion void in his dark eyes, his amusement at her from minutes before disappearing.

"But...but..." she stared at him determinedly.

"I do not wish to pursue this matter any further. Follow me into the drawing room, and we shall discuss what you have undoubtedly come for over a glass of wine." He turned swiftly and began walking briskly towards what she supposed was the drawing room.

As they walked in an awkward silence, she took a moment to absorb her surroundings. It was all so beautiful-- just like him. And also similarly like him, it was cold and unfeeling, definitely not welcoming. She could tell just by looking that it was old-- it had probably resided in his family's care for centuries. She also noticed the masses of Victorian furniture, dark gothic windows and arches, expensive blood-red silk curtains-- it all seemed so wrong for her to be there. She knew -- and it knew-- that she didn't belong in such an extravagant looking place.

"We've arrived," his voice broke through her thoughts. "Have a seat; I'll tell one of the maids to bring us wine."

"O-oh all right." She sat down nervously on the plush sofa. What have I gotten myself into? All the confidence she had managed to summon up and bring with her suddenly abandoned her, disappearing as suddenly as the golden snitch.

"The wine is here," his voice, once again, broke her train of thought. He silently poured some into her glass, and she took a sip tensely. "Now that we have properly been replenished, let us begin discussing."

"Well, as I'm sure you've heard, my family's not been in quite a good financial state, and I've seen the ads in the paper about you needing a wife to produce an heir so that you can rightfully accept your inheritance and continue your line...I'm willing...I mean, I can be your..." her voice trailed off.

"You want me to pay you to marry me," he stated, his eyes indignant. "I'll have you know I have received dozens and dozens of responses, all of whom are strikingly beautiful and would make loyal wives. Why in the world of all people should I choose you?" He spat at her.

"Why didn't you choose one of them then? Why'd you agree to meet with me? If all of those other women were so beautiful and wonderful, why aren't you already married? Why isn't here one of your nasty little children running around destroying what little we have left of this world?" Her eyes aflame shot at his, equally indignant.

"How do you know I'm not already married?" he grinned wickedly. Her eyes immediately flew to his left hand. Seeing his ringless ring finger, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're not. There's no ring."

"Why darling, do I look like a ring type of guy? Don't you remember anything from our little rendezvous?" He sneered nastily. All hope deflated from her body, and her eyes brimmed with tears, recognizing her defeat.

"I-I see. I suppose I'll be going now," she muttered, wiping away the slowly increasing trickle of tears that were flowing down her face. This was her last hope. She choked back a sob as she thought of her little broken up home, her starving family-- she couldn't return to them, not with this dreadful news.

That morning, she had been so excited, so full of life. Perhaps, she had thought, she would finally be given a chance. Maybe, she had thought, their lives would return to normal, or maybe even better. That morning, the possibilities were endless. She had seen bright futures, happy memories to come in a nice little house...but now, her thoughts seemed foolish, undeniably worthless.

She stood up. "I hate you. I hate you will all that I am," she hissed and walked away with the little pride that remained in her.

He watched her, his pale eyes following her every movement until she disappeared from sight. Only after she left did her realize what he had just done. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! The little voices in his head chorused together angrily. _You great idiot, that was your one chance. Now what are you going to do?_ they scolded him. __Shut up! he replied wildly. __Let me be. He tilted the wine bottle back and swallowed it down in one gulp, his eyes flaring wildly. He grabbed the beer bottle the maid had brought and began to drink from it._

He entwined his fingers in and out, his mind completely separated from his body. His heart urged him to go and find her, to apologize profusely and beg her to come back to him, but his pride would not allow him to do so. They fought, his heart and pride. They fought angrily without resting inside him._  Go on...do what you know is right_, his heart crooned softly to him. _Don't be dense-- you can't beg her to come back- you know she won't anyway. Let it be_, his pride shot back. _Do it. Don't you dare. Do it. Don't. Do it. You have to. You can't. Yes...no...yes…no..._

He jolted from his thoughts in a cold sweat with only one thing on his mind: Find her. Right what you wronged. And somewhere, somewhere deep in his mind, a little voice kept chanting, _You can change. It's not too late._

********************

A/N: I know right now it's a tad confusing, but everything will become clearer in the next few chapters…By the way, this is post-Hogwarts, and if you haven't figured it out already, 'he' is Draco and 'she' is Ginny. 

Please review…Let me know what you think! Should I continue? 


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…'cept for these specially cool socks my specially cool friend bought for me for Christmas! 

Wife Wanted

Chapter 2: Coming Home 

Once out of his sight, she broke into a wild run. _How could he do this to me? Tears cascaded down her face, and with trembling fingers, she managed to push them away. As soon as she had left his property, she collapsed to the ground and curled up in a ball. _What am I going to do now? _The question tormented her restlessly that night as she reluctantly fell asleep on the muddy ground, shivering from the brisk cold air._

The next morning, she knew what she had to do. She pulled herself up and walked until she saw the familiar place she was looking for: 5629 Viscephilly Drive. She took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell. "Hi."

"Ginny? Virginia Marie Weasley?" the man asked. 

"In the flesh," she said, smiling weakly at him.

"Well, then," the man said and slammed the door shut. Ginny stood in shock with her mouth wide open. The door flew open again. "Just kidding!" The man engulfed her in a tight embrace. "Ginny, come on in," he invited her warmly, his eyes shining with obvious fondness for her.

She readily accepted and walked into his home. "So Colin, how've you been? It's been ages since we've talked."

"Now, babe, you know it's Col," he winked, "and I've been fine. Missing you lots though…" He gave her what he hoped was a charming smile.

"Ohh, well," she blushed. "I-I've missed you, too." She placed her hands into her lap nervously. 

"So, what brings you back here?" he inquired. "I thought you were never coming back, not after what happened in the war." He cocked an eyebrow. "Something to do with _lover-boy?" he teased her. _

"I wasn't going to come back. Something…something came up, that's all. And don't say that," she said angrily. "He's not my lover-boy. I hate him." She began to cry again, memories of yesterday rushing back into her head. He looked at her, shock. He, though one of her closest friends, had never seen her cry, and here she was, sitting in his living room, crying over _Draco Malfoy_. 

"Ginny? Gin-gin?" he asked softly, using her childhood nickname. "What's wrong?" His eyes searched hers. "What happened?"

"I-It's nothing," she sniffed. "It's more like what didn't happen."

"Y'know Ginny, that doesn't really help me…"

"Well…" she told him the whole story: why she came, what he said…

After she was done, she excused herself to the bathroom and left him to contemplate all of which he head been told. He sat in shock. _How could he do this to her? What was wrong with Draco? With all of their history? They had gone out for almost a year and a half, he recalled. _But after the first three months, things began to get bad; well, according to the rumors anyway. What had happened during their relationship? _No one knew why they had broken up. To all outsiders, it had seemed like a perfect fairytale romance. Draco, heir of the Malfoys, evil bastard who served the Dark Lord, and Ginny, the only daughter and youngest child of the Weasleys—Draco and Ginny, children of two rival families on opposite sides of the inevitable upcoming war. It was a forbidden relationship that mirrored the tragic one of Romeo and Juliet, and that made it only more exciting._

The war-- the mere thought of it made him wince. Ginny had sworn never to come back to England…not after what happened in it. And yet, here she was. _Strange how things turn out, eh?_ the voices in his head mocked him. He swatted them away obliviously. 

Why had Ginny come back? His head ached but he continued to search his memories to find out why she had left in the first place.         

***~* FLaShBacK *~***

It was rainy. The trees in the Forbidden Forest were swaying frantically, screaming for help. A loud whistle blew through the air. And a seventeen year old boy jerked awake, brushing his messy black hair aside and grabbing the pounding scar on his forehead.

He had felt it. It coursed through his veins, and he knew it was coming. He thrashed violently around on his sheets, and an invisible hand clasped itself tightly around his neck. He cried silently for help, but his roommates were sound asleep. He flailed his arms around and kicked his legs recklessly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he faintly heard the panicked screaming of his best friend before the darkness pulled him into her embrace.

"Harry…HARRY!" Ron shouted. "HARRY, WAKE UP!" He checked Harry's pulse. "Wake up…WAKE UP!" Across the room, a sleepy Seamus Finnegan rose.

"Shut up, Ron," Seamus groaned. "We're trying to SLEEP."

"No…no," Ron hyperventilated. "Harry…he's…he's…"

Seamus, worried about the uncommon terror in his roommate's voice, ran over to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Harry…he's not breathing. He has no pulse..." 

"Holy shit! Dean, Neville, WAKE UP! Get Harry down to Pomfrey. I'll go get Dumbledore." Seamus ran down the stairs.

"Left…left…right. Down this staircase…Up this one…Dammit, where's Dumbledore's office?" He stopped as he slammed into a sturdy chest.

"Why hello, Mr. Finnegan," Dumbledore grinned at him. "What brings you down here so late? Or should I say early?" His eyes twinkled merrily.

"It's Harry…he's…he's…" Seamus panted. 

"Oh dear," Dumbledore stated, the twinkle in his eye vanishing immediately. "I see. I assume that you've already brought Mr. Potter to the infirmary. Go back to your quarters now. I shall go see Mr. Potter and will inform you of his condition in the morning."

"But…but…" Seamus protested.

"Mr. Finnegan, please. Go back now. That is an order." Seamus glared at Dumbledore but returned to his dormitory without any further resistance. Once Seamus was out of his eyesight, Dumbledore ran to the infirmary. 

"Poppy…Poppy, dear is he okay?" 

"Albus, I'm afraid not. I'm not quite sure what happened. I-it's rather strange. Mr. Weasley brought him up here and collapsed, out of shock I'm sure. I put him over there," she motioned with her hands. "He'll be fine in the morning. Mr. Potter, on the other hand…"

"Poppy…is it too late?"

"I'm afraid so. I don't know what happened. He's still alive," she confirmed, "but he has no heartbeat. I don't know, Albus. He appears to be dead—he has all the symptoms—but he's not. It's as if he has been given a Dementor's kiss. But that would never happen…. I'm sure it wouldn't ever happen. Right?" 

"I-I'm afraid it can, Poppy. And I believe that it's my fault he's in this vegetated state."

  
"Albus…" Her eyes widened. "You didn't…did you?" You let the dementor in!" she screeched. "How could you?"

"Poppy, please, let me explain."

"No…there's no explanation for what you did. You…I can't believe you!"

"Poppy—"

"Don't call me that! Get away from me Dumbledore," she spat. "I can't believe you would do this to him." She rushed out of the room

He stood there forlornly. _I hope I did the right thing. Please try to understand, Poppy, he begged silently._

He walked away, footsteps echoing in the lone corridor. 

Around the corner, Ginny Weasley crumbled to the ground. "Harry…" __

***~* EnD FLaShBacK *~***

********************

A/N: I know it's still not quite clear…but I promise it will be if you review! The next chapter will probably be more memories from dear Colin Creevy…

**OoDLeS**** of LoVe to: **

Peachy Papayas 

TouchstoneoftheCharter 

Princess Sarah *G/D

Equinox-15

lilazndreamergrl

Silvia

jamie

princess cythera

TomFeltonLover45

Cathy1227

artemis moonshine

I really appreciate all the wonderful comments…Please keep them coming! 

The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! 

Again, please review…Let me know what you think!  Should I continue? 


	3. Staying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…'cept for these specially cool socks my specially cool friend bought for me for Christmas! 

Wife Wanted

Chapter 3: Staying 

Colin growled at his short-term memory. _Harry had something to do with Ginny's promise to never return. But what role did he have in this? _Why can't I remember?_ He glanced nervously at the bathroom, but it looked like Ginny wasn't coming back anytime soon. He continued to sort through his memories._

***~* FLaShBacK *~***

Hermione and Neville sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table in the Grand Hall. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. "He's never missed breakfast before." 

"Don't know," Neville said with his mouth full, spraying food everywhere.

"Neville Longbottom! For Merlin's sake, don't speak when you're eating! Honestly, didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Hermione screeched while she brushed the bread crumbs and some unidentifiable food objects off her jumper. 

The hall grew quiet, waiting for Neville's reaction. Hermione's eyes widened at her mistake. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Neville. I-I didn't mean to say that, really I didn't!"

Neville said nothing; he silently chewed on his breakfast, eyes downcast. 

An awkward silence took over the table, and the once rowdy Gryffindors were as silent as the grave. Hermione ate miserably, as did Ron, but for a different reason. 

At the table where all the teachers sat, Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. His calm voice cut through the tense air like a butter knife. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he began. "Last night, Harry Potter was found in a life-threatening state. We sent him to St. Mungos where he was examined thoroughly. Not five minutes ago we received the results of their tests," he took a deep breath. "Harry Potter is, though not technically, dead. We were given the choice of letting him reside in St. Mungos as a virtually living corpse or injecting a serum which would allow his soul to pass."

***~* EnD FLaShBacK *~***

Colin remembered now. _It was Dumbledore who drove Ginny away._ Not long after Harry's 'death,' a war between the light and dark broke out, two weeks before graduation for the 7th years. Both sides fought faithfully for whomever they supported, and it was a long six years before the battle was resolved. The light had won, but at a terrible price. Harry Potter was gone. Seamus Finnegan. Blaise Zabini. Hermione Granger. Dean Thomas. Ron Weasley. Millicent Bulstrode. The entire classes of 6th and 7th year had perished into dust, just like Hogwarts had. Teachers and family were lost. Severus Snape. Minerva McGonagall. Filius Flitwick. Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley. Remus Lupin. Even those who had graduated years before joined them in their graves. Oliver Wood. Katie Bell. Angelina Johnson. Malcom Baddock. Marcus Flint. There were too many to count. Everyone in their years had died except for Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevy, and Neville Longbottom. Ginny had lost her entire family except for Percy, Charlie, and George, who had gone mad without Fred. Colin had lost Dennis. Draco had lost everything he believed in, and Neville had lost his mind. Yes, the light won, but it was not a victory.He remembered his conversation with Ginny the day after the war had finally ended. 

***~* FLaShBacK *~***

"It's all Dumbledore's fault," Ginny had stated harshly. "He killed Harry. He killed my family. He killed your brother. He killed everyone. He led everyone to their deaths. Look at him, scorning Voldemort for murdering people. He's a damn hypocrite. Just as bad as Voldemort, if not worse-- at least Voldemort admitted he was killing people."

"Ginny!" Colin had exclaimed in shock.

"It was," Ginny snapped at him. "I was there when they brought Harry into the Infirmary. I overheard Dumbledore's conversation with Madame Pomfrey. He admitted to harming Harry."

Colin gaped at her.

"It's true," she hissed, "and he knows it. We didn't win this war. The bloody Ministry of Magic is gone. The bloody magic schools have all been destroyed. This bloody world is all spiraling downhill. And it's all bloody Dumbledore's fault." 

"Ginny…"

"No Col, let me talk. Dumbledore is a bloody bastard. I shan't return here ever. I'm leaving now, and I won't be coming back. Please don't try to find me. I just wanted to let you know, Colin. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I'll miss you lots." She gazed at him, taking in his every feature. "Bye," she whispered as she apparated out of England.  

***~* EnD FLaShBacK *~***

He was jolted suddenly out of his thoughts as Ginny reappeared. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better," she grinned shyly at him. He grinned back at her. 

"So Gin, are you going to stay here for a while?"

"No, I couldn't possibly intrude."

"Aww, come on," he pleaded. "Stay for a little bit. For old time's sake…"  
  


"But I don't have any of my stuff with me…"

"You can borrow some of my stuff. Please Gin Gin?" His warm brown eyes begged hers. 

  
"Fine," she sighed. "I was never able to refuse you, not with those big eyes. I'll stay."

He almost giggled with excitement, but he quickly refrained from it. He jumped up and hugged Ginny. "I'm glad you're staying, love. Let's go have a spot of butterbeer to celebrate. Just like old time's…" The pair raced each other to his kitchen and drowned themselves in beer and friendship. 

 

********************

A/N: I know, I know! It was really short, and there was no Draco in this chapter…but the next chapter will be a very Draco chapter, and it will be longer, I promise! You'll find out more about what happened in Draco and Ginny's relationship. But for now, everything is a little bit clearer, right? You know why Ginny left and what happened in the war. 

I will try to update once or twice a week, but I cannot guarantee it. This story has not been written out yet…I am writing this as I go along. Please be patient with me J 

**HuGs**** and KissEs to: **

Wizzabee

Nina 

PinkTooPunk

blue_angel

tomzgurl77

chomp1980 

grahamcrackers

MungBean

MuzE

dragonfire29 

TouchstoneoftheCharter (x2)

rose petel

rokamerica123

lilazndreamergrl (x2)

Cathy1227 (x2)

I really appreciate all the wonderful comments…Please keep them coming! 

The more reviews I get, the faster and more inspired I'll be to update! 

Also, if you'd like me to email you whenever I update, just let me know. 

Again, please review…Let me know what you think!  Should I continue? 


	4. A Proposal at Work

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…'cept for…well, I don't own anything, kay??

Wife Wanted

Chapter 4: A Proposal at Work 

Draco climbed out of bed that morning with an ear-splitting headache, hair tussled up and clothes wrinkled. He went through his morning routine: brush teeth, wash face, brush hair, apply hair products to said hair, choose dark outfit, and put on outfit. Normally, completing this routine every single morning gave him great pleasure- like a big breath of air after being underwater with no breathing devices for hours- but today, something was wrong. A feeling of dread and morbidity flushed through him, and he felt as if a coffin, his own perhaps, had been placed upon his head. There was no way to remove it, as if he were condemned for life to this fate—the only way to break free would be if the inevitable happened. 

He sluggishly made it through breakfast, not even yelling at the maid when she brought him the wrong type of mineral water. Something had happened last night. He could feel it, yet he couldn't quite recall the events. "Damned alcohol," he grunted as he prepared to leave for work at Malfoy and Zabini Enterprises. He and Blaise Zabini (or rather, Blaise Zabini's ghost) switched being the boss every month. Unfortunately for him, this was Zabini's month.

He strode hurriedly to the large marble Malfoy Floo network with numerous fireplaces where his butler was patiently (or not so patiently) waiting for his arrival. "Hurry up," Draco scowled. "I need to be there for a meeting in ten minutes. If I'm late…" he growled menacingly. 

"Yes, _sir_, right away, _sir_," the butler said "Damn ungrateful prick."

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'Fateful that we're to arrive just in the nick of time.'" 

"I'm sure you did, John."

"Jeff. My name is Jeff."

"It is of no concern to me."

"Of course not, I've only done everything for you since you were born."

Ignoring him, Draco pushed out his hand impatiently. "I suppose you have the floo powder for me?"

"Yes, sir. The fireplace to your left is now opening. Have a pleasant day." He grinned fakely at Draco. "Ta-ta."     

Draco floo-ed out and somehow managed to find his way to the meeting room and slumped down into his chair, his mind a whirlwind of confusion. _What had happened the night before? Or perhaps, who had happened? _He knew—somehow he knew—a girl was involved. Unfortunately, that was all he knew. He knew not why she was at his home nor who she was. He groaned quietly to himself. _Who was it?_

"Malfoy, what did you think of Rishmoore's proposal?" A brisk voice broke into his reverie of thoughts. 

"I…um…I supported it very much. I'm behind it 100%," he grinned convincingly, praying he was correct. 

"Oh, you did?" Zabini cocked his obviously just waxed-eyebrow. 

"Yes sir," he assured him, giving her what he hoped was a winning smile. "It was _fab_ulous."

"So you're willing to lead it?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Here's the proposal," he said, handing him a massive folder of papers. "I expect you'll discuss the matter further with Rishmoore and start immediately after the meeting."

"Yes sir." His stomach churned nervously. _Uh oh…_

"Good. Meeting adjourned." As the rest of his colleagues began leaving the room. He sat down in his leather chair and began thumbing through the papers. _What have I gotten myself into_? His mind began to wander off again, and he found himself thinking about the unknown woman who had appeared at his house. _Who was it? he screamed angrily at himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ the voices in his head sang._

"Erm, Malfoy? Maaaalfoy? Draco?" the concerned voice of Robert Rishmoore interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry?"

"I was just saying, I'm glad you liked my idea. 'Course, you were the only one who did. Lemme know the truth, brother to brother, colleague to colleague, buddy to buddy- you weren't paying attention whatsoever were you? Not a single bit?"

"No, not at all," he admitted.

"Right. That's what I thought. So I suppose you want me to explain the proposal which you have so wonderfully accepted to lead?"

"Please."

"Okay, here we go," he droned. Draco's mind began to space out for what seemed like the millionth time. _Who was she? What had happened? Then he had a thought, a thought that was at the very back of his mind and managed to put itself to the front…_Perhaps someone was answering the ad I placed? The ad…yes, maybe she wanted to marry me.__

"So I thought that we…" _Who could it have possibly been? Who? His head began to droop, from both exhaustion and pure boredom. _

"…and I also thought that maybe Virginia Marie Weasley might be able to…" _Virginia Marie Weasley? he thought of his former flame. __Why in the world does she remind me so strongly of something? _

At that point, his head finally gave up and hit the table with a loud thump. Robert gave him a brief, uninterested look and continued explaining the proposal.

"Anyways, we could even…"

"Ow," Draco muttered to himself, "shit." He rubbed his injured head. "Ow, ow, ow, damn wooden table." As he continued tending to his "injury," his memories of the prior night began to seep back into him. "Oh bloody hell!"

He stood up abruptly, pushing over his chair. "I have to leave now- more important matters at hand to attend, I'm sure you understand." He strode hastily out of the room, ignoring the shocked colleague he left behind. This was going to take a lot of thinking time. 

********************

A/N: Sorry for the delay…but I was sooo busy, what with Christmas and everything. I had family that I hadn't seen for forever at my house…so yeah. I had to entertain, which meant no time for my story. 

I know…I'm such a bad girl. I lied…you didn't find out any more about Draco and Ginny's relationship. But at least this chapter had Draco! And now you know how they'll reunite…again. 

I will try to update once or twice a week, but I cannot guarantee it. This story has not been written out yet…I am writing this as I go along. Please be patient with me J 

Happy New Year's **2**0_04**to everyone! Cheers! **_

**SpeCial**** gLAssEs of ChAmpagNe (or SparKLiNg CidEr) to: **

rokamerica123 (x2)

rose petel (x2)

SarcasticSunshine

TouchstoneoftheCharter (x3)

Cathy1227 (x3)

tomzgurl77 (x2)

artemis moonshine (x2) 

Dracoluver2009 

lilazndreamergrl (x3)

Hplova4eva

honey

Peachy Papayas (x2) 

Jeni

PhoenixFaerie

grahamcrackers (x2)

I really REALLY appreciate all the wonderful comments…Please keep them coming! 

The more reviews I get, the faster (and more inspired) I'll be to update! 

Also, if you'd like me to email you whenever I update, just let me know. 

Again, please review…Let me know what you think!  Should I continue? 


	5. My Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…'cept for…well, I don't own anything, kay??

Wife Wanted

Chapter 5: My Hero  

She let her hair down in front of the mirror with shaking hands though she did not know why. Her dark ruby locks tumbled down gracefully, curling at the end just right. She looked in the mirror and saw herself, although not quite. She saw her dull amber eyes, tortured with hopeless love. Her slender body looked weary and tired, like that of a traveler who has walked a thousand miles. Her face dragged with a quiet sort of desperation, and her full cherry lips were pursed together in a deep frown.  

_Just until the end of tonight_, she told herself. _I'll give him until tonight. And after the end of tonight, that's it. I can't burden Colin_- though he had requested for her to call him Col, she could not for she had always favored the name Colin better- _any longer. I've been too much trouble as it is. Only 'till the sun sets tonight, and that's it, she told herself firmly. __That's it._

She put on her favorite green cashmere sweater and gave a shudder. Though it was summer, she felt unusually cold inside. She pulled on a silky feeling skirt that was a darker shade of green. As she carefully applied a touch of makeup, her heart pounded rapidly, a direct result of too much caffeine, she supposed.

Now ready, she scurried down to the kitchen where she saw that Colin had prepared meals for them both: a cheese omelet for him and a croissant for her. Her heart melted at the sight of his hopeful, puppy-dog grin.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Right back to you, sunshine," she giggled, taking in his disheveled appearance. His normally somewhat tidy hair was all tousled, and he appeared to be wearing a ratting shirt that said "I Love My Mommy" on it.

They ate together in a comfortable silence, he taking occasional glances at her, and she in a dreamland of her own. Though it seemed like she paid no attention to the looks he directed at her, she knew better. She, of all people, knew what people in love looked like, and especially what people in love felt like when their feelings weren't returned.

She was a smart girl, though smitten by her blind love for Draco. She loved Colin, too. But not that way- he was like Ron, Charlie, and Bill. He understood her, and she understood him.

She enjoyed studying books, but at the same time, she also studied people. She studied people that she loved. She had studied Brett and knew every single detail about him. She had studied Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She had especially studied Colin= his bright and carefree attitude, his willingness to help others, his quirks, his fetishes, his loves, his hates. Some days, it seemed like she knew him better than she knew herself. 

Yes, she loved him. But not that way- she was not _in love with him. She knew- and he knew- that her heart belonged to one man and one man only: Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

She hated Draco- she hated him with all that she was. But at the same time, she loved him to the extent that she needed him. After they had broken up, the four years following were torture. She couldn't eat, sleep, or function properly without him. And when she saw him again or the first time in years two nights prior, her heart tossed and turned, spinning around wildly with excitement. She had immediately felt cured, cured of whatever "disease" she had obtained while he was gone. She loved the man desperately, and no matter what. She needed him. She needed him to live like a starving man needs food, like a suffocating man needs oxygen, like a broken woman needs her love. She was an addict, and he was her drug.

 -----O-----()-----O-----()-----O -----

Draco sat in his Victorian chair, the one he had been in the night before. He banged his head softly against the table, mentally berating himself. _Draco, you idiot. Why did you do that to her? She'll hate you for that, you know, _he told himself over and over and over again. But all the way in the back of his head, a little voice was telling him, _She can't hate you. You can't possibly hate what you need. _He ignored it. There were more important matters on hand- for example, what was he to do now? 

His inner conscience was having a fight about this. There were two of them, and he affectionately referred to them as Jackass!Draco and EvilBastard!Draco. At the moment, Jackass!Draco was telling EvilBastard!Draco, "_Right, you have to go back to the girl. It's the right—and decent—thing to do at this point."_

_"Nuh-uh," _EvilBastard!Draco pouted. "_That's what she wants. You can't always give in to the girl. Give her whatever she wants now, and she'll think she owns you. Just watch, you go back to her, and in three years, five at the maximum, you'll be like a little puppy. 'Go fetch,' she'll say, and like a little bitch, you'll be doing exactly as she says."_

_"You mustn't give in to the evil forces_," Jackass!Draco glared at EvilBastard!Draco. EvilBastard!Draco stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Arghhh! Shut it, the both of you," Draco screamed—ahem, gave a manly cry of frustration—frightening the maid who had come into the room to ask him if he needed anything. She looked at him with wide, terrified eyes and quickly left the room, muttering her apologies for disturbing him. 

He paced around the oddly shaped room. This was his favorite room in the house. It was angled strangely, and he always found being it in comforted him. Today, however, he felt vexed just at the thought of it. _This was where he had been the night before. _This_ was where it all began._

When he had first received information from John about her arrival, he had been filled with a thirst for vengeance, and his mind began twirling with intricate plans to make her suffer as he had on that terrible day- _February 18th_, the day that tortured him endlessly so.

Just at the mention of _that_ day, his blood boiled angrily, threatening to burst out of his already bulging veins. Oh, how he remembered that cursed day.

***~* FLaShBacK *~***

"I'm home, honey," he had called out to her. When he received no immediate response, he called out louder. "Oh come on darling, you're still not mad about last night, are you? I was terribly intoxicated. I've apologized already, you know I didn't mean to."

Still hearing no answer, he became worried—though he quickly masked that—and began searching through their—his—home. "Ginny? GINNY?" he yelled frantically. "Ginny, are you okay?"

His stomach clenched nervously. Was she okay? What if something had happened? He ran pulling open doors and pushing furniture out of the way. "Ginny, where are you?"

Then he remembered: the sitting room in the East Wing—it was her favorite room. He quickly ran to it. "Ginny? Are you in here?" He pushed the door open and his stomach dropped.

There, in the room, he saw Ginny…and a man whom he was not able to identify. "Ginny?" His eyes widened. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled angrily. "You bitch. I told you I was sorry about last night. The events of last night do not permit you to go…go…sleep around with this worthless sort of filth," he spat. 

"No, Draco. It's not what it looks like. I can explain," she pleaded. "Please, Draco, please just listen to me. Please…"

His face grew cold. "I need not listen to you any further. I can see what has happened for myself- there is no need to explain. A picture tells a thousand words—that's your favorite saying, isn't it? Ironic, huh." His eyes glittered with brief amusement at the sight of her suffering, then malice. "Get out of my sight. I don't need the likes you dirtying my home. I cannot stand the sight of you, you dirty whore. Leave now, Weasley."

"No…Draco…please! I-I love you."

"Milly, make sure you take out the trash tonight," he addressed the maid who happened to be passing by. He spat at Ginny, and without any further words, turned promptly on his heel and left. 

***~* EnD FLaShBacK *~***

 -----O-----()-----O-----()-----O -----

Having made sure that Draco was asleep, John, who particularly liked muggle inventions though no one really cared that he did, grabbed the keys to his beat up truck and drove off. He clutched a piece of paper in his hands tightly, squeezing it as if it were someone's neck. "5629 Viscephilly Drive," he read aloud to himself. "Wonderful." His left eye twitched. _It will be very soon, he thought. __Very soon and it shall be over._

 -----O-----()-----O-----()-----O -----

_It's cold_, she shivered, _Very cold_. The rain hit the roof noisily and lightning flashed ominously outside. "Please," she prayed, "let Colin come home safely." She stared outside the window, willing Colin's familiar 1970's Chevy to pull up in the driveway. 

She put her head in her hands resolutely. "This is all my fault," she moaned to herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, the little voices in her head mocked her. _If only you didn't whine so terribly about your little dandruff problem. _

"It's not a dandruff problem. I needed more shampoo," she snapped back angrily. "Leave me alone. I don't—" She was cut off by the sound of a car motor. Her ears perked. "Colin! Oh thank Merlin you're—" Again, she was cut off, this time with a realization. _That's not Colin's car. Hmmm…_

She placed her wand on the table and opened the door. She peered out cautiously. "Hello?" she asked. Maybe whoever was in that car was lost. Or maybe, whoever was it that car needed something. "Excuse me, do you need some help?" She carefully took a few steps outside.

When she received no response, she walked to the end of the walkway. "Hello? Is anyone out here?" she called. "Hel—" She let loose a scream as a dark figure moved behind her and placed a cool metal object against her temple.

"Don't move," a masculine voice whispered roughly, his hot breath rippling beneath her ear, causing goosebumps to appear, "or else I'll kill you."

"Mmmmphf," she whimpered.

"Don't make any sounds either. Come with me," he pulled her harshly. "Hurry up." He shoved her in the car and drove off. 

The drive seemed to take hours for her, though it was only fifteen. She struggled against the binds he had put on her as soon as they had gotten into the car. Finally, she gave up and laid still. 

"We're here," the rough voice called to her. He dragged her to a secluded room in the building in front of which he had parked. 

"Tell me why I'm here," she demanded. "What do you want with me? Who are you?" She glared at him.

"Oh, but you know who I am, Virginia," he murmured, caressing her face. She stiffened, staring at him with frightened eyes. 

"D-don't touch me."

"Don't touch you? Why, I seem to remember it differently. '_Touch me…"_ is what I remember you saying."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped. 

"I feel so hurt," he cried in mock pain. "Don't tell me you don't remember me? You ruined my life four years, four months, and seven days ago. You destroyed me. Everything was gone. Don't you remember?" He slapped her.

She recoiled from his touch.  "I don't understand. Who are you?"

"Don't pretend you don't know who I am," he hissed angrily. "You destroyed my life, and I'm to destroy yours."

"Four years, four months, and seven days ago," she muttered quietly to herself. She searched her memory for that day. "Ohh." Her face paled quickly.

"Now you remember?"

"No, it can't be…it can't be."

"Oh, but it can."

"John?" she gasped. 

"In the flesh," he remarked, opening his arms mockingly. She took a few steps away from him. "Aww, don't you love me anymore?"

"No…no…it's not you, John. It-it can't be."

"Didn't we go over this already?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It can be, and it is."

"But how? How did you know I was here?"

"When you first came to Malfoy's house last night…"

"I thought he would have fired you after…after…" her voice trailed off.

"He didn't. He never knew it was I who was with you that night."

"How is that possible?"

"After you were thrown out of the house, the maid locked the door, and thus, I was trapped in the room. Nowhere to go, or so it seemed." He grinned maniacally. "But there was…there was."

"There were no other doors there, though," she pondered. "How could've you gotten out? There were no windows in the room…except…no, you didn't, did you? You can't have. It's impossible." She could see the room—_their_ room—vividly in her head.

It was shaped like a circle and was the most magnificent room in the house, at least, to her it was. It was painted a creamy white and had plush white twin sofas on opposite sides with an elegant glass table in the middle. Almost always, there was a large blooming orchid—it was white the majority of the time—on the table. It had shimmering golden drapers around a large window, made of thick, almost unbreakable glass that was 100% magic proof to keep out robbers and other such people.

Anyone, she recalled Draco telling her, who tried to get in or out of the window would not make it through alive. The copious amount of glass they'd have to transcend would certainly kill them, or at least maim them painfully and horrifically for life. She remembered him grinning almost murderously when he had told her if the person did survive, the results would be unbearable, and there was no way to completely "cure" whoever had been injured by it.

"I did," he grinned crazily. "I did."

"But you look the same," she spluttered disbelievingly. "You look great."

"Tsk, tsk, flattery is not going to get you anywhere with me."

"No, I mean, shouldn't you be dead? Or seriously injured?" She wondered incredulously, peering at him closely.

"His face stiffened, and he grabbed her hands. "Do you want to see what you did to me? Do you?"

"I…" She trembled violently.

"Look, _Virginia_," he said, leering at her. "Look at what you did." With her shaking fingers, he pulled down the neck of his thick black turtleneck. "This is what you have made me. Look," he demanded angrily.

She opened her eyes and flinched. "Oh Merlin…"

His neck was a purple and blue picture of horror. It was terribly mangled—pieces of bone stuck out and ripped dead skin that was semi-attached hung on the bones tenderly. There were two or three tubes going in and out of his neck, and she could see blood flowing through them.

"Can you see now? Do you see what you have done to me?"

"No…no.." she shook her head, wailing slightly. "I didn't…I can't have…It wasn't…"

"For years, I have waited for you to return, to apologize to me for destroying my life. For ruining me," he spat at her. "Do you have any idea how painful it is? How hard it is just to wake up in the morning?  
  


"I-I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I waited and you never came for me. You did come back though, last night, to see dearest Draco. Do you have any idea how hard it was to live with him? He ran around the manor, throwing fits and breaking priceless Malfoy family heirlooms, along with a few antiques. He blamed it all on me and Milly, the maid who was there."

"I-I had n-no idea."

"It's all your fault, Ginny," he sneered. "You destroyed everything- for me, for Draco, even for your boy Col. You've ruined everything."

"Colin?" She paled.

"Can't you see the boy's in love with you? He's so in love with you that it hurts him. It hurts him like hell. Damn, the boy would go to Hell and back just for you. And you take him for granted-you treat him like he doesn't matter, as if the only person important to you is Draco."

"No…I love Colin.." she sniffled.

"Right," he scoffed. "And I am madly in love with Draco."

"You are?" she asked in mock surprise.

"No," he growled. "Stop acting like a dumbass."

"Why did you bring me here? To hurt me?"

"Exactly," he whispered. "You've destroyed too many people, and now it's my turn to destroy you." He pulled out a gleaming blade and nicked her slightly on the neck, causing deep red blood to stream down her neck. "Ginny, darling, it's time to say good-b—"

The knife was knocked out of his hand. "Get away from her," a voice commanded. "Don't you dare touch her."

She looked up woozily. _Colin_. _You've come_, she thought faintly. He stood there bravely, his russet hair matted with sweat from exhilaration, his rich blue eyes warm and caring, with a bottle of strawberry shampoo in his left hand. She put a weak hand up to her neck and felt the blood pulsing down her neck. Huh. Maybe he had nicked her harden than she had though. _Colin, she though before the darkness embraced her_, my knight in shining armor._ _

********************

A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry for the delay…but the week back from winter break was absolute hell. I was swamped with tests, quizzes, homework, and projects. Last Friday, I had 3 tests (and considering that I only have 4 classes a day and the last one is health…that's a lot) This Monday, I had 3 tests…tomorrow I have a huge thesis paper due and a huge test…Friday I have a huge oral project due. So yeah…tons of work = little time for my story. I'm sowwy. 

**ScRumPtiOus**** ChoCoLatE FoR: **

rose petel (x3)

lilazndreamergrl (x4)

Aurora of Light

TouchstoneoftheCharter (x4)

hpf

artemis moonshine (x3) 

PhoenixFaerie (x2)

Cherries&sweets

Riley

  


blue_angel

grahamcrackers (x3)

Cathy1227 (x4)

honey (x2)

miss-lily-evans

princess cythera (x3)

tomzgurl77 (x2)

I really REALLY appreciate all the wonderful comments…Please keep them coming! 

The more reviews I get, the faster (and more inspired) I'll be to update! 

Unfortunately, I'm kind of at a dead end right now. I'm not sure where to take this…so what do you guys want to happen? 

Ideas and feedback are definitely welcome…please leave a review or email me (so_yours@swiftdesk.com) ! 

Also, if you'd like me to email you whenever I update, just let me know. 

Again, please review…Let me know what you think!  Should I continue? 


	6. So Romantic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…'cept for…well, I don't own anything, kay?? I don't even own most of this chapter. My beta () deserves the credit for this…

Wife Wanted

Chapter 6: So Romantic  

_Ginny groggily opened her eyes and blinked once, twice, then three times, but her eyes would not focus. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no sound would come out. She reached to her left, groping for her wand but came up empty-handed. She tried climbing out of her bed, but her legs were stiff and would not move. Her eyes welled up with tears as she frantically tried to get attention by flailing her arms around and hitting the various objects around her. She waited silently, but no one came. ___

_She could hear them laughing and talking outside, taunting her. She could see them in her mind, pointing at her and jeering. _

_She was all alone. And no one cared. _

Ginny sat upright in her bed. She glanced around, her head a bit woozy. This was not her room. She looked nervously to her left; her wand was not there. Feeling a bit panicked, she tried screaming for someone, but only a mere mew would come out. She put her hand up to her throat. Odd, why were there so many bandages? She turned to her right and saw Colin sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She prodded him with her hand.

He jerked awake. "Good Merlin!" He looked back and forth a few times ready to attack his "attacker" before realizing that it was only Ginny. He glanced at her. "Are you okay?" 

She pointed anxiously at her throat. 

"Oh," Colin said. He thought for a minute. "Well, do you remember what happened last night?"

She shook her head confusedly. 

"Ginny," he took a deep breath, "last night, you were almost…" He stopped, wondering how he would explain that she was almost murdered. "You know what?"

She looked at him questioningly. "What?" she said croakily, finally regaining her voice. 

"I'll show you." He took out his wand and whispered, "Revoco," allowing her to see what had happened the night before. 

She quickly turned pale and reached for her neck again. She mouthed the word 'no' over and over again as she watched in shock. Then the spell ended, and the pictures faded away. He put his wand away and looked at Ginny.   
  


"I'm sorry, Gin. But it's okay– the guy got away, whoever he was, but…"

"But…?" Colin was silent. "Colin, answer me. What's wrong?"

"I heard some – well, most – of the things he said. What happened? Who was he?"

"He was… I mean…" She took a deep breath. "WhenIwasgoingoutwithMalfoyIkinda.."

"Whoa, Gin, slow down!"

She looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

"That's alright," he said, motioning for her to continue.

"Well, that man's name was John. He tricked me into sleeping with him by getting me as drunk as a donkey after Malfoy and I had one of our fights. Or rather, 'minor spats all in the name of love' as Malfoy used to say. But I guess I can't really blame it all on the whiskey. I was angry at Malfoy; I just wanted to hurt him back, and John just wanted to have some fun. He took me back to the circle room. Remember that one? The one with the unbreakable glass? I told you about it. Anyways, Malfoy found us while we were messing around and basically went mad. He booted me out, but somehow, John got locked in the room. He forced his way through the bloody so-called unbreakable glass, and now his neck is all mangled up. And for some reason, the bastard thinks all of this is _my_ fault."

Colin sat back in disbelief. Ginny was almost scared to look at him, but she forced herself to. "Say something, please," she whispered.

"Wow. Just… wow. I can't believe it. You and Malfoy and John…" He stared at her. "What would possess you to do such a thing?"

Ginny sighed. "Malfoy was being a bastard. I found him in the back of a bar, doing something with some lady. I couldn't really tell. I mean, it looked like some fancy quidditch move except he was riding her instead of the broom. It was terrible. So I yelled at him in front of everyone. He, in a very Malfoy-esque way, blew up. He said a lot of nasty things about me. He called me a slut and whore-bag and said that all of us Weasleys were trash. I mean, I'm used to this kind of _cruelty_, but then he hit me. He. Hit. Me. Hard. It hurt me a lot. And I don't mean the hit."    

Colin sat back, frowning. "Wow," he said again. "You've been through a lot, huh?"

She looked at him miserably. "More than you know. How did you find me, anyway?"

"I got home with your shampoo in time to see the front door open and that guy drive away. I ran up to the door to call your name, and nobody answered, so I followed you. We're at St. Mungo's, by the way."

"Oh. Colin, I really have to thank you for what you-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Colin leapt to his feet, gripping his wand, as Ginny gripped the side of her hospital bed. She relaxed when she saw who it was, although Colin didn't.

"Move," snarled Draco, and pushed him aside. He rushed to her side. "_What happened!?"_

She looked away. "A lot of things, starting with the night you kicked me out of the house."

Draco went pale (paler than usual, anyway) but said nothing. "All right." He straightened up.

Ginny stared at him. "What do you mean, 'all right'? That's it? You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm leaving. I'm going home. And you're coming with me."

"No, she isn't!" interjected Colin angrily. "Look, Malfoy, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but-"

But Draco had already lifted Ginny off the hospital wing. "Send her wand through the post," he sneered at Colin, and stomped out the door with the unprotesting Ginny. She sent Colin an apologetic look.

"You know how he is – look, I'll owl you the moment we stop, and-" The door slammed shut, cutting off.

Colin slumped in a chair. "This is crazy," he muttered. "Absolutely _crazy._"

------

Ginny, having fallen asleep on the way to the Manor, awoke to somewhat unfamiliar surroundings. She shot up in the soft bed and peered around. The room she was in was extravagantly furnished, and sunlight streamed through the window onto the stone floor.

Looking down at herself, Ginny found the bandages gone and herself changed into a thin white night gown. Wrapping her arms around herself, she slowly slid out of the bed, testing her legs. They worked.

She went to the window seat and flopped in it, looking out across the grounds, wondering a) where Draco was, and b) where Colin was. She already knew where _she _was: Malfoy Manor.

The door opened, and a maid that Ginny didn't know entered. "Good morning, love," she said with a pleasant smile. "How are you feeling?"

"All right, I suppose. How long was I out?"

"Hmm… you woke up when Master Malfoy brought you into this place, and drank a dreamless sleeping draught. You've been asleep for… three days, I'd say."

"Three days!"

"Yes, three days." Ginny's head snapped around; Draco lounged against the doorframe. With a quick bow to the both of them, the maid disappeared, although she left behind a tray of food. "Long time, eh?"

"I wanted to contact Colin!"

"Don't worry, I told your annoying little friend to bugger off two days ago when he tried to get in. He wouldn't leave, though," added Draco thoughtfully. "So I had my pet dragon eat him."

"_Draco!"_

"You can't take a joke, can you?" She didn't reply, opting to glare at him instead. He ignored that. "Are you feeling better? Can you walk?"

"Obviously I can walk," replied Ginny acidly. "I made it from the bed to the window without my wand, didn't I? Speaking of which, where is it? And whose clothes are these, and how did I get into them?"

"Those clothes are something from my mother's younger years, and I changed you into them." Instinctively, Ginny wrapped her arms around herself. 

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before," Draco pointed out, and then he snorted in laughter. "Don't be stupid, Ginny. Anymore than you already are, of course. I had a maid do it with a spell. You're fine; nobody's seen you. And your wand is right there, on the table. I took it from your stupid friend when he visited, before I booted him out the front gates. He won't be coming back here, I'm not sorry to say."

"I want to talk to Colin," she said stubbornly. Annoyance flashed in Draco's eyes, but he fought it down with well-bred disdain.

"Fine. Go to talk to the stupid little git, then. You're going home now that you're better, anyway."

"Oh, _that's _nice," said Ginny huffily. "The moment I'm awake, you kick me out again. That's really romantic, Draco."

"I never claimed to be romantic," he retorted. "I want that nightgown back, by the way. I intend to give it to the wife I've chosen from the people who've replied to my ad in the _Daily Prophet._" Ginny's mouth opened furiously, but she said nothing. "I'll have to _wash _it first, of course."

Ginny got up from the seat angrily. "Fine. Have Colin send me my clothes, and I won't _trouble _you any longer."

"Good." He turned to leave, but her words halted him.

"Why? Why did you take me from St. Mungo's, anyway? You could have just let Colin take me home, and I never would have imposed on you to begin with."

Draco paused, and then swept out without replying. 

********************

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! it's been like more than two months. wow. i'm sorry, but i had the HUGEST writer's block. i'll try to update more often…I PROMISE! 

**A BiG LiFe-SiZeD DrAco DoLL foR: **

Riley26

TouchstoneoftheCharter (x5)

rose petel (x4)

SamiJo

HeatherWeasley-lover

Cathy1227 (x5)

Iced Faerie

miss-lily-evans (x2)

Dracoluver2009

I really REALLY appreciate all the wonderful comments…Please keep them coming! 

The more reviews I get, the faster (and more inspired) I'll be to update! 

Ideas and feedback are definitely welcome…please leave a review or email me (so_yours@swiftdesk.com) ! 

Also, if you'd like me to email you whenever I update, just let me know. 

Again, please review…Let me know what you think!  Should I continue? 


	7. Finding Neville

Disclaimer: I don't own anything now…but one day, I will own the world. What now? Huh? Huhh?? You still wanna sue me? 

Wife Wanted

Chapter 7: Finding Neville 

"Colin!" she knocked on the door loudly. "It's me, Ginny!" The door swung open.  

"Gin! You're back!" Colin exclaimed, embracing her. He took a look at her, and at once began to worry. She _looked_ fine, but… "Did Malfoy do anything to you?"

She frowned at the mention of Draco. "I'm fine." 

"I tried visiting you, but Malfoy—"

"Let me guess- the prat threatened to set his pet dragon on you?"

"Well, it was more like he did set it on me," he said. At Ginny's disgruntled look, he quickly added, "It was only for a few seconds though."

"That bloody bastard…" she growled under her breath.

"I'm all right, Ginny," he assured her. "But are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled at him sadly. "Yes. I'm okay now. It's just…I've been thinking for a while, and there's something I need to do…"

"Sure, give me five minutes, and I'll be ready." 

"Colin, I have to go _by myself_."

"Oh," he said, "I see." 

"Can I borrow your car? I can't apparate yet, and I've no other means of transportation…"

"Sure, Gin," he smiled faintly. "But can I ask you what you're…" His voice trailed off.

"Yeah. I'm going to visit Neville." 

"Ginny…you do know what happened to him after the war, right?"

  
"I heard," she said, her voice clipped. "It was on the news."

"He's not in St. Mungo's anymore, you know? They moved him out a week after you left."

"That's great!" she exclaimed. 

"No, you don't understand, Ginny. Remember? The Healers thought that maybe if they put him near his parents, he'd get better. We all thought he would get better. His mind was one of the strongest we had, and if anyone could recover, we thought he would be able to."

"Didn't he?" She felt her eyes watering.

"Gin, he tried to kill them. They tried everything- medicines, injections, potions, even some spells. But he went mad, like a hippogriff on crack. He would scream for hours like a banshee until he was hoarse and would scratch himself until his skin peeled off. There were points where he'd try gouging his eyes out and tried hurting himself. He'd twist his arms and legs in odd positions and glance at us all maniacally as if he were daring us to try to stop him. He would yell about how everyone left him, about how no one cared. As far as the Healers could see, he was a lost case. At the end of the week, they gave up. They found him sitting in the corner by a window silently. They figured out that he had finally succeeded in all of his 'missions': he was blind and couldn't move much or talk. They sent him to Merlin knows where. No one's heard anything about him since then."

"Neville's gone?" Her voice cracked. _Oh Merlin, not Neville_, she thought. He had always been the one there for her through thick and thin. When no one would speak to her after the Tom Riddle incident, and she would sit in the common room at night bawling, he would be there to comfort her and to tell her it wasn't her fault. When Dean Thomas had asked her out in her third year and then dumped her for Lavender Brown a week later, he had been the one there to hold her and tell her he didn't deserve her. When she and Ron had gotten into a fight about her dating Malfoy and everyone had taken Ron's side, Neville was the one who would tell her that he supported her and trusted that she knew what she was doing. 

"A-are you sure?" She whispered.

"Pretty much, Gin," he sighed. "There's really not much we can do. I mean, I guess we might be able to locate him, but that would require some major connections to the Ministry. And even if we could find him, we wouldn't be able to help him."

"Percy."

"What?"

"Percy. Doesn't he work at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Well, yes, but Percy?"

"Why not?" she asked indignantly.  

"Uhh, Gin," he said nervously, not wanting to hurt her, "Percy is not exactly the…" 

"What is he not exactly?" 

"Listen, Gin. You've been gone for almost five years, and five years is a long time to be away. A lot of things have happened. Things have changed. _People_ have changed. You can't come waltzing back and expect everything to still be the same."

"W-what do you mean?"

"When you left, Percy went power-hungry. He's like Lucius Malfoy now, except for the fact that he's not a death-eater, and he's not dead. Percy…well…he's just _different_, now, Ginny. I can't explain it, but I know you'd be crushed if you saw him now." 

"No. I'm his _sister_, his own flesh and blood. That has to mean something to him," she insisted. "Let's go see him."

"Ginny! Were you not listening to me at all? He won't give a flying shit about whether or not you're related to him. He stopped caring about that after he lost everything- his friends, family, and lover. All he cares about now is money and power, Ginny. Money and power, but definitely _not_ you."

"Fine, I'll go by myself. And you know what? I don't give a flying shit whether you come with me or not," she said hotly. She got her wand out and prepared to apparate.

"Damn it, Ginny! Stop it. You know well enough that you can't apparate yet. You'll end up killing yourself."

"And why would you care?" she said pouting. 

"Because, Ginny. You know I love you."

She stood sullenly in front of him. He rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. Come on, I'll drive you to the Ministry. But don't say I didn't warn you." 

The ride to the Ministry was, to say the least, awkward. The tension was as thick as the blood that Ginny was certain ran through her and Percy. 

"We're here," Colin announced. Ginny stepped out and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had been near the Ministry of Magic. She hadn't put a single foot near it since her 4th year when Sirius was killed, and Harry had gone down a deep spiral of depression. She walked nervously to the main entrance where a bubbly receptionist greeted her.

"Good afternoon, ma'am! Please place your wand and all other belongings on this tray for checking. If you can wait for just a second, I'll be right with you," the receptionist said perkily. Colin rolled his eyes.  

Ginny nodded and did as she was asked. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched employees of the Ministry run back and forth, carrying large folders. She did, however, become quickly bored. Stifling a sigh, she watched as the receptionist talked animatedly to the client on the phone. When the receptionist finally finished, she turned to Ginny. 

"So how can I be of assistance for you today?" 

  
"I'd like to see Percy Weasley."

"Percy? Oh, you must mean Percival. I'm sorry; he won't see anyone unless he or she has a prior appointment. You can sign up for one though." The receptionist flipped through the calendar. "You're quite lucky, young lady. He has an available slot next…"

"Week?"

"Year," the receptionist laughed bitterly. "He's a busy man." She handed the calendar to Ginny. "He doesn't have time for anything. Not even those he claims to love," she muttered under her breath while Ginny looked at the calendar in shock.

  
"But I'm his _sister_," Ginny insisted. 

"I'm terribly sorry; you must be mistaken. Percival has no family."  
  


"No, _you're_ the one that's mistaken. I'm his sister," she said stubbornly. 

"He does not have family; they all perished in the war. Now, I will ask you once again. Would you like to schedule an appointment for next year? If you do not wish to schedule an appointment with Mr. Weasley, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Please, I have to see Percy," Ginny begged. 

"I'm sorry. Appointments only," the receptionist said coldly. 

"You don't understand! I _need_ to see him!"

The receptionist pursed her lips together tightly. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there's nothing I can do. Please make an appointment or leave." 

"Ginny, come on, let's go home," Colin said, tugging on her sleeve. "It's no use bothering."

"Your _boyfriend_ is right," the receptionist said. "Just go home."

"But…" Ginny protested.

"Listen, hon," the receptionist began, "I don't know how you know him, but that 'Percy' of yours…he's one—"

"What am I?" A sharp voice interrupted their conversation. Ginny looked up. A tall man stared back at her. He was dressed impeccably with lush robes and polished shoes. His perfectly combed red hair had not a single strand out of place, and his striking blue eyes pierced straight through her. Almost at once, she recognized him.

"Percy?" Ginny whispered.

  
"Who is this?" Percy demanded to the receptionist.

  
The receptionist quivered under Percy's intense gaze. "This w-woman claims to be your sister, sir." 

"I have not had a sister for almost five years," Percy said frostily looking intently at Ginny. Then he added, "Not that it would matter, of course. She's _dead_ to me."   

Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. "But, Percy..."

"I have to ask you to leave now, ma'am," the receptionist said with a smirk. Percy gave an affirmative nod and strode briskly away. 

Colin pulled Ginny reluctantly out of the Ministry of Magic. They silently got in the car. Colin gave a slight cough and glanced back occasionally at Ginny. Once they had reached his house, he grabbed her hand. 

"Gin, I'm sorry about—"

"Don't be. It's not your fault that Percy's such a bloody bastard now. 'I have no sister.' I mean what the bloody hell was that?" she said enraged. 

  
"Erm…"

"Don't worry, Colin. We'll find Neville no matter what it takes. Now, who else do you know has high connections in high places?" 

"Well…"

"That's right! Malfoy! Brilliant idea, Colin," she grinned at him. "But how do we get him to help us?"

"I think that maybe…"

"You're right, Colin! We'll just ask him; after all, I'm sure he won't mind helping me. We _did_ have a relationship, after all."

"But didn't it…"

"You're absolutely right. It didn't end well. Now what?"

"Actually…"

"Brilliant, Colin, positively brilliant! I'll seduce him."

"But…"

"Oh. You're right. If he ever found out about our plan, he'd have us AKed in a second." 

  
"Ginny!" Colin said frustrated. "Damn it, will you just listen to me for a second?" She grew quiet. "That's better," he growled. 

"I—"

"No, Ginny, please. Just shut up for one minute, okay?"

"Fine," she said childishly, "I will."

"Good, here's the plan: we just tell Malfoy what we want to do and why. He's not my most favorite person in the world, but he does have somewhat of a heart, even if it is smaller than most. Plus, don't you remember what Neville did at Malfoy's trial?"

***~* FLaShBacK *~***

Draco Malfoy stood at the stand emotionlessly. He walked in silently and stayed that way throughout the trial; he said nothing even when malicious jaunts and jeers were directed towards him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been accused of twelve Muggle murders, fourteen Muggle-born murders, twenty-nine attempted murders, breaking and entering on multiple accounts, harassment, larceny…" the judge's voice droned on. The courtroom sat in angered silence at the malevolence of the accused man. "…and finally, the use of dark magic," the judge finished. "Do you have anything to say regarding these counts?"

Draco stated indifferently, "It would not matter if I did have anything to say."

"So you do not deny these accusations?"

"I do not deny nor confirm them." The jury buzzed with anticipation. They could feel it-this was the day. Today was the day that the last of the Malfoys would finally be put away in Azkaban for good. 

The judge waited for a signal from the jury. "The decision has been made. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been found guil—" 

Neville burst in the room, slamming the doors open.

"What in the world?" The judge glared angrily at Neville. "This is a private trial; only those invited are to attend."

Draco looked at Neville questioningly. Neville nodded at him in return.

"I invited him," Draco said. 

"Fine, fine. Take a seat; you're dreadfully late. The verdict was just about to be given."

"Your Honor, sir, I would like to say something," Neville said nervously, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. 

The judge rolled his eyes. "Very well." 

"Malfoy is innocent. I swear on my parents that I can prove that he has not committed any crimes." Neville took out a wand. "This wand- _this_ one, not the one you are currently holding- is Draco Malfoy's wand." The crowd burst into loud whispers.

"What? Surely you must be mistaken."

"I most definitely am not. Check it; do spells and whatever else you do. But Draco Malfoy is innocent, and this wand will prove it."

***~* EnD FLaShBacK *~***

Ginny gasped. "You're right!" She hugged him tightly. "I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier. Oh! Let's go now, Colin!" 

  
He groaned. "All right, but why don't we floo this time?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Malfoy's a paranoid man. No one can floo or apparate in unless he or she has Malfoy's permission."

  
"So we have to drive? Again?"

"Yeah." She looked at him pleadingly. He moaned. 

"Fine, let's go." 

The car ride was short, and within minutes, they had arrived at the Manor.

She stepped nervously towards the door and knocked loudly. To her surprise, Draco answered. 

"Erm, Malfoy, I've bit of a favor to ask you if I may," Ginny said as nicely as she could without slapping him for his insolence earlier. 

He cocked his eyebrow at her. "And…?"

"Well, you see, I've been—" Colin interrupted her.

"What she means to say is that we want to find Neville."

"Neville Longbottom?" Draco said, his cold eyes softening slightly.

"Yes. Can we come in?"

"I see you've brought your boyfriend along," Draco said loftily as he let them inside.  

"He's not my boyfriend," she said blushing furiously. Draco led them to a room where they all sat down.

"The weather's nice," Colin said, desperate to make small conversation. 

"What do you want with Neville?" Draco said bluntly. 

"I want to visit him, Malfoy. He and I were close," Ginny said defensively.

"Swear not to tell anyone where he is. The Ministry doesn't even know."

"What? The Ministry doesn't—"

  
"Just swear, Ginny."

"I swear!"

  
"And you, Creevey?"

"Well, um, I swear, too?"

"Good. Follow me." He led them down a winding staircase which seemed to stretch for kilometers. The dark and damp hallway smelled musty and forbidden shadows lurked in front of them. Abruptly, he stopped in front of a metal door that, unlike its surroundings, was clean and appeared to not have aged at all. "Neville's in here. I had him moved here shortly after the incident with his parents for his own protection. I have the maids leave food for him every night, but after the first year, I've given up on trying to reach him. I have to warn you- he doesn't speak or move and can't see. His hearing is quite acute, however. One might say that it is a malady rather than a gift. Anyways, you may go in if you wish, but only one at a time- he gets antsy otherwise." 

When Ginny walked in, his chair whirred loudly, turning towards her.  "Neville?" She ran to him and knelt down before him. His hair had grown lank and unkempt, and it obscured his face. She gasped when she got a full look at him. Where his eyes should have been, she saw gaping holes instead. 

"Oh Neville...Sweet Merlin..." She reached for his limp hand. "Neville...no, not you, Neville. You were supposed to be the strong one," she sobbed. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his once broad shoulders. She held him closely and finally whispered, "I-I'm so sorry." Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "I should have come back when I heard about your...condition. Neville, you were always there for me, and I said I'd be there for you. We swore we'd--" her voice cracked. She lifted a shaky hand to his clammy cheek. "We swore we'd stick together no matter what. I'm sorry. Merlin, I'm so sorry." 

She closed her eyes, willing for a sign of recognition to come from Neville. Anything. But nothing came. She stood up, not willing to accept defeat. "I know I wasn't there for you earlier, Neville, but I'm here for you now." She began walking away when she felt a cold hand clasp hers. She turned around to meet the almost lifeless face of Neville again. "Neville?" She gasped as his mouth twitched upwards. Then she shivered. That wasn't a smile of the Neville she knew. No, it was bitter and maniacal, and it didn't belong on his once-boyishly handsome face.

********************

**_VERY IMPORTANT A/N_**_:_ **this story started out in the romance/humor genre concerning draco's search for a wife (hence the title "wife wanted"), but it has strayed significantly from its original plot to more of a romance/drama genre with very little romance between the two main characters. it is moving incredibly slow, and at this point, i do not know where to take this, nor what to do with it. i really have absolutely no idea with what i should do with this story: should i try to continue it or discard it completely and start something new? i don't want to abandon my "baby," but i am fresh out of ideas- a (hopefully) temporarily permanent writer's block, if you will. if you do want me to continue this, i'd appreciate any and all reviews with ideas regarding the events that you want happening in future chapters (if there are any future chapters). **whew, okay i'm done with all the "administrivia." i want to thank everyone who has already taken time to review this story. i'd also like to mention that for future chapters (if there are any), i am waiting for at least 10 reviews per chapter. i know it's somewhat selfish to ask for so many, but i spend a lot of time writing these, and i really would like to have at least 10 opinions before i add more. and again, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO MUCH. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME! xoxo   

**A BiG HuG fRoM (insert desired person) fOr: **

Sabacat

Peachy Papayas (x3)

TouchstoneoftheCharter (x6)

Vipera

MoonDevil99 (x5)

CrazyStarz

ooooooh

rose petel (x5)

I really REALLY appreciate all the wonderful comments…Please keep them coming! 


	8. The Ad

Disclaimer: for those of you that are particularly slow and haven't gotten it yet, let me spell it out…ready?  i   o-w-n   n-o-t-h-i-n-g.  wow, what a surprise!

**A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. see the author's note at the end- **

Wife Wanted

Chapter 8: The Ad

Draco and Colin waited silently outside the steel door that separated Neville (and now Ginny) and the rest of the world. "Erm, so, um, Malfoy, how's it going?" Colin said, trying desperately to end the awkward silence. 

"Fine," Draco said shortly. 

"Well, uh, that's good."

"Indeed." 

"Er, so how goes the search for the wife?" 

"Okay," Draco said as he gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. I'm trying to be nice," Colin said, frustrated.

"Bloody hell, Creevey," Draco mimicked him in a high voice. Seeing Colin's flustered face, he smirked and snorted derisively. His eyes grew cold. "Listen, I have no intention of becoming 'friends,' Creevey. The only reason you are still in my home unharmed is because of Ginny."

  
Colin was about to retort angrily when a thought occurred to him. "Where's Ginny?"

"In there," Draco said dismissively, waving his hand towards the door.

"But it's been an awful long time…Neville's not stable; what if he did something to her?" 

Colin saw a flicker of worry in Draco's eyes and stared in wonder. _Malfoy has feelings?_

"What are you staring at, Creevey? I know I'm staggeringly handsome, but I don't happen to fly that side of the Quidditch pitch. Sorry to disappoint you," Draco snapped. Colin blinked. The glint of worry in Draco's eyes had disappeared, and his cold mask was back in place. Nonetheless, Draco pushed the door open. "Wait here," he commanded and shut the door quietly.

He stepped tentatively towards where he supposed Neville to be. "Neville?" he asked with a soothing tone. Neville's chair whirred in response. He walked towards the sound and found Ginny. Her hair was plastered on her forehead with sweat, and he noted that her arms were shaking slightly. "Come on," he whispered to Ginny. "Let's go."

He led her to the door and pushed it open gently. Colin rushed forward. 

"Ginny! Gin, are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Oh Merlin, I knew we shouldn't have come. Visiting a mentally unstable man who tried to kill his parents…"

"She's fine," Draco informed Colin. 

"I-I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me; he just scared me for a bit. It felt like he was mocking me. It was like he was almost staring at me. But he didn't try to do anything. He just grabbed my hand, and it shocked me, that's all. He let go. I'm okay; don't worry," Ginny reassured Colin shakily. "Go see him now, Colin." 

"If you say so," he said skeptically and stepped into the room. 

"Weasley, are you okay?" Draco brushed back her hair with his long fingers.

"I-I'm fine," she told him.

"Don't lie to me, Weasley." 

"It's just that I didn't expect him to be that bad. I mean, Neville was the strongest one out of all of us. He was the bravest, too. If anyone- _anyone_- could survive this war, we thought that he would. After Harry," her voice wavered, "died, we all depended on him for reassurance and support. You know he never lost faith, Draco? _Never_. Not even when Dumbledore died in the war…not even when his grandma, the only person to ever have been there for him the entire way, died."

"I know, Weasley. He _was_ strong, but it's too late. There's nothing we can do. He's far too lost."

"Don't call me Weasley," she closed her eyes. "Please."

"All right…Ginny," he said, embracing her tightly.

"Oh Merlin, Neville…" she sniffed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She leaned back against him.

"I know," he said, patting her back. "I know."

"How would you know?" she demanded, pulling away from his hold. "Look at you," she scorned, "trying to pretend you care, trying to pretend that you give a damn. But I can see through it, Draco Malfoy. I fell for it once before, and I'm not going to fall for it again."

"Ginny—"

"Don't call me Ginny, you bastard!" She slapped him.

_What in the world?_ He flinched and looked down at her, bewildered. _Women_. He shook his head. _Must be that time of the month_. _But all year round? Was it some kind of conspiracy against him?_

"Fine. Listen Weasley, I—" He was interrupted again.  
  


"Oh no, Draco, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. Honestly, I didn't," Ginny butted in tearfully. 

He rolled his eyes. _Damn women and their menstrual cycles. One minute they were slapping him and yelling at him, the next they were crying and begging for his forgiveness. _

"It's alright." 

"No it's not," she wailed.

He quickly hugged her again. "Look, see? I'm bloody hugging you now."

She said nothing but reclined against him. He glanced at her. 

She had not changed much since the last time he had seen her, but there was something distinctly different about her. Her hair was the same as always- long and red, like the blood that flowed through his veins. Her skin was as pale and freckled as always. He loved her freckles. She had once told him they were kisses from angels, but he much rather believed that they were kisses from some Malfoy who blessed her years back. She was as thin as always, looking as if one strong gust of wind (or one Draco Malfoy, for that matter) could blow her away. Still, there was something that changed. He didn't know what was different, but he certainly liked it.

His legs had started to ache, and he was about to move away from her when he noticed that her chest was rising up and down in a very tranquil manner. He groaned when he realized that she had fallen asleep. _Great_. He willed her to wake up. _Wake up, damn it. _

After an unsuccessful try of channeling his thoughts to her, he gave up. He stroked her hair and waited. Five minutes later, Colin emerged from the room, looking just as shaken as Ginny did. He looked at Draco questioningly when he saw that he had sat down, and Ginny was cradled in his lap. 

"Go," Draco whispered, "She's sleeping. I'll watch her until she wakes up."

"But," he protested.

"Go back upstairs, and look for some maids. Tell them that Master Malfoy wants them to do whatever you say. Don't worry about Ginny. She'll be fine," Draco said softly. "I'll call for you when she wakes up."

"But," Colin tried again.

"Go," Draco snapped.

"Alright, fine. But as soon as she wakes up, come get me." He gave a worried glance back at Draco and Ginny as he walked away.

Draco sighed. Ginny stirred. She opened her eyes blearily. "Draco?"

"Shh," he put a finger on her lips. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"What are you—" she gasped. She pushed him back. "Draco, I-I can't do this. Not now." She stood up and brushed down her skirt. "I should go. I have to go. Colin!" she called out. She swept by him, tottering up the stairs.

He watched her in amused silence. _Silly Weasley_. 

Malfoys always got what they wanted, and he wanted her. It had only taken him more than four years to realize it, but he did. She was the 'one' for him. When she was in his arms, he had known that she was. She fit perfectly next to him. Nothing had changed about her, he realized. She had always been perfect. He was the one that changed. 

"I suppose I should take my Wife Wanted ad out of the _Daily Prophet_ now," he mused out loud. After all, he had found his wife. Now all he had to do was inform her that she was to be his bride. That wouldn't be too hard.

They'd be seeing each other a lot, he noted as he recalled the business project he had agreed to do for Zabini and Rushmoore. Plus, she'd be by to visit Neville, no doubt. A little bit of the old Malfoy charm would do the trick. They'd be married in no time. 

A thought then suddenly occurred to him. "What if she doesn't want to name our children Draco Jr. and Dracaena?" 

_-Fin._

********************

A/N: **THE END**! ohhh my, i didn't think i'd ever finish (and in a way i didn't because many issues have been left unresolved). i hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. i know the ending was a bit rushed, but i really was running out of ideas. if you remember the author's note at the end of chapter 7, i said that i didn't know what to do with this. thus, i ended it. the good thing about this ending, however, is that it leaves me plenty of space to do a sequel about what happens later- their relationship, neville, the business proposal (see ch 4), and other fun stuff hehe. leave a review, and let me know if you want a sequel. if enough people want one, then i probably will write one. it's that simple hehe. 

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: **

Peachy Papayas, TouchstoneoftheCharter, Princess Sarah *G/D, Equinox-15, MoonDevil99, Silvia, jamie, princess cythera, TomFeltonLover45, Cathy1227, artemis moonshine, Nina, raylonewolf, Kirjava Deamon, Wizzabee, PinkTooPunk, blue_angel, tomzgurl77, chomp1980, grahamcrackers, MungBean, MuzE, dragonfire29, rose petel, FroZen In TiMe, Madison27, rokamerica123, Miss. A Fred, Dracoluver2009, Hplova4eva, honey, Jeni, MalfoysNumberOneFan, Aurora of Light, hpf, Cherries&sweets, Riley, miss-lily-evans, princess cythera, Riley26,  SamiJo, HeatherWeasley-lover, Iced Faerie, sabacat, Vipera, CrazyStarz, ooooooh, insane She-cat, moonlightandroses, Kodi Bear, Jessiebear, Darcy16, pickles, emaleth84, Eradica, maryx33, I'llhexyou

****

**AND A VERY BIG THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA, PEACHY PAPAYAS.**


End file.
